The apprentice
the apprentice summary Birdpaw was never liked by anyother cats in her clan. Everyone dissed her and made fun of her. The apprentice is about this cats young life and how it treats her, until the prophesy about her is revealed. Her path is set in stars to becom leader. But will this young apprentice life be torn because of bullying? important characters Birdpaw: pretty fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest with brilliant light blue eyes Clearwing: pale gray she-cat with black ears and paws with green eyes (Birdpaw's mentor) Acornpaw: pretty light brown-and-Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Stormpaw: dark gray Tom with amber eyes and black ears and stripes on back Frostpaw: big gray-white Tom with dark blue eyes Wishpaw: small silver tabby he-cat with big blue eyes (StarClan cats) Dawnstar: cream she-cat with brown ears and green eyes Runningpaw: swift dark brown tabby Tom with yellow eyes (Acornpaws brother) Duskpaw: black tabby she-cat with gray eyes Frozenstream: small gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes Bristleclaw: dark Ginger tabby Tom with green eyes (other clan cats) Pinestripe: red-brown Tom with darker brown stripes on back and orange eyes prologue "poor poor Birdpaw." meowed Runningpaw. The tabby apprentice had died about a moon ago, and he was one of Birdpaw's friends. Now Birdpaw, left friendless had to suffer without him. "I know right." it was Duskpaw. Duskpaw had been in StarClan for countless moons. "she does not deserve this torture" meowed Runningpaw "my sister is such a fox-heart!" Duskpaw nodded "no cat, especially Birdpaw, deserves such bullying." Runningpaw paced around, his yellow eyes narrowed as he looked at his paws. "I know." he mumbled "Birdpaw is way to special for anyone to even be hostile to her." Duskpaw only nodded. "when should we walk with her in her dreams?" asked Duskpaw. "soon." meowed Runningpaw "we can't just leap into telling her the prophesy. When she's a bit older and able to take it." "bit it better be soon" meowed Duskpaw "I'm itching to tell her! Then maybe her life won't be such a living dark forest to her!" "it will be soon, I promise." Runningpaw meowed "Duskpaw, since your itching to do it, you may visit her." "we can both tell her." meowed Duskpaw. "I would be careful if I was you." echoed a voice. Both apprentices turned their heads. Dawnstar was looking at both of them from rock. She bounded down gracefully and stood in front of the apprentices. "be careful?" meowed Duskpaw tilting her head to one side. "if you tell her the wrong way, she could interpret it the wrong way." explained the cream she-cat "she could go about with the wrong idea in her mind. Just be careful." The apprentices nodded. "when shall we tell me?" Runningpaw asked "we want your opinion." "when the moon is fullest." meowed the cream she-cat. "what moon?" asked Runningpaw. "the moon she is made a warrior." chapter 1 Birdpaw opened her eyes. The apprentices den blurred in front of her. She shook her head. Another hopeless day of hunting and patrolling. Oh, one last detail: getting tortured by a snob apprentice named Acornpaw and her friend Wishpaw. Usually the two apprentices bullied her in the morning, but their nests were empty, they must have tagged along the dawn patrol or started training early. thank StarClan thought Birdpaw as she got up and padded out of the den. Greenleaf sunshine filtered in through the camp. ThunderClan was doing good, enough prey for even the warriors and the apprentices. "Birdpaw!" it was Clearwing. The pale gray she-cat bounded up to her. "there you are! Are you ready for fighting practice?" she asked. Birdpaw looked concerned: "just the two of us?" she asked. "no" Clearwing shook her head "were training with the other apprentices, come on!" Sighing Birdpaw followed her mentor into the sandy hollow. Acornpaw, Wishpaw, Frostpaw, and Stormpaw were practicing fighting. "there you are Birdpaw!" snorted Acornpaw arrogantly "what were you doing? Eating fresh-kill? Your already fat enough!" Wishpaw let out a mrrow of laughter and said loud enough for Birdpaw to hear: "maybe she'll explode!" Acornpaw started laughing. Birdpaw rolled her eyes and padded to stand beside her mentor. "okay, were going to pair up today." meowed Sandyfoot, Acornpaw's mentor "Acornpaw, you and Birdpaw will work in a pair for now. I want to see how both your fighting are coming along. Use any moves you want." Acornpaw got into position and Birdpaw did to. "I'm going to shred you!" growled Acornpaw "you'll be so scarred you'll probably want to leave the clan to become a Kittypet!" "begin!" Sandyfoot meowed. Acornpaw hurled right at Birdpaw. Acornpaw was very fast, but Birdpaw was much faster. She flew out of the way as Acornpaw missed. The light tabby turned on Birdpaw, and then leaped again. Birdpaw leaped up higher and dove down on top of Acornpaw and sent her down with a thick thump! Having Acornpaw pinned at the back bone Birdpaw let out a mrrow of laughter. "your weaker then I expected!" Birdpaw giggled "Loks like I won't be leaving the clan to become a Kittypet!" Acornpaw let out a snarl. "okay, let's try again both of you." meowed Clearwing "great job Birdpaw, you are the fastest apprentice. Acornpaw, your leaps were sloppy and a straight forward attack like that will get yourself pinned down easily." Acornpaw nodded as she got up. The second round. "go!" meowed Sandyfoot. Birdpaw leaped up straight forward. Acornpaw snorted: "what exactly are you going to do by just leaping up like th-!" she was cut off as Birdpaw dove at her. "gahh!" Acornpaw gasped as Birdpaw knocked Acornpaw neatlyoff her feet. Claws digging into Acornpaw's pelt Birdpaw whipped her. The tabby apprentice slammed into a tree. Birdpaw stood tall, her tail curling with delight. Acornpaw tried to get up, but she stumbled. "that was way to harsh Birdpaw!" snarled Clearwing "you could have hurt her! Say your sorry! now!" "I'm sorry!" said Birdpaw mockingly as she passed by Acornpaw. "your cleaing the elders den for the rest of the morning!" growled Clearwing "that was awful! I don't want to see that again!" it was all worth it though! thought Birdpaw, her paws tickled with pride. chapter 2 After her elder-cleaning duties Birdpaw went to the fresh-kill pile andpicked out a sparrow. She sat down in a patch of sunshine and ate it. As she was eating, Stormpaw, Wishpaw, and Frostpaw broke into camp. Their pelts bristling with excitement. "that was so much fun!" Wishpaw giggled as she cuffed Frostpaw's ear. "yeah!" Frostpaw meowed "to bad Birdpaw had to ruin it and send Acornpaw to the medicine cats den!" Wishpaw snorted "that stupid tabby thinks she's such a great cat! If I could fight her right now I would give her a scar she would never forget!" Gulping down the rest of her sparrow, Birdpaw got over and padded over to Wishpaw. "you wanna fight huh?" she growled unsheathing her claws "I'll send you to the medicine cats den to!" Wishpaw laughed "you puny weakling! Your so weak you couldn't Hirt a flea!" "oh really?" meowed Birdpaw challengingly "I bet your little friend there with little effort, seems she's weaker then a flea. I wouldn't push your luck!" Spinning around Birdpaw padded from the group of apprentices to the apprentices den for a nap. i wish I could kill off those stupid cats thought Birdpaw shutting her eyes as she started to fall asleep their nothing but a tick in my pelt! Then Birdpaw fell asleep. Those pesky apprentices were so annoying, Birdpaw dreamt of fighting them and throwing the, in the river near sunningrocks. one day I will get my revenge on those pesky arrogant-furred apprentices! Short chapter... Sorry chapter 3 Birdpaw awoke. It was a moon since her fight with Acornpaw. The tabby still picked at her, but not as harsh. But now, Acornpaw was ready to totally demolish Birdpaw. Birdpaw was out by Sunningrocks. Her mentor told her to get some fresh-air and take a walk. So Birdpaw did and decided to sit on sunningrocks and take in the sunshine before Greenleaf ended. Suddenly Acornpaw appeared. Her pelt bristling. "well look! If it isn't the mouse brain!" Wishpaw was behind her giggling "more like beetlebrain! Beetles have smaller brains!" Acornpaw giggled along. "what do you want you slims?!" growled Birdpaw unsheathing her claws "last time you picked on me I sent you to the medicine cats den. I would suggest staying away from me!" "no way!" growled Acornpaw "you would lose easily to the both of us! We just wanted to... Chat." chat? thought Birdpaw angrily you mean insult me until I'm literally in tears right in front of you? "did I ever tell you how fat you are?" Acornpaw gasped "I mean Twolegs are nothing compared to you!" "at least I'm not twoleg trash!" I snarled furiously getting off the rock, I was bristling and my shoulders were cocked, ready for a fight. "at least I'm not so fat that I can't catch a rabbit!" Birdpaw was actually very skinny, skinnier than Acornpaw. And plus, Birdpaw could catch rabbit easily, she was super fast. "I'm half WindClan remember dummy?" growled Birdpaw "i'm so fast I would catch a rabbit with a super boosted speed!" "oh yeah! Your father! Who came from another clan. I should start calling you Halfy! Get it? Because your half-clanned? Wait you don't get it? Because your mouse brained!" Birdpaw rolled her eyes "I'm leaving!" Birdpaw got unto leave, but Acornpaw and Wishpaw blocked her path. "i know you like Stormpaw!" Acornpaw growled as Birdpaw gasped "but he likes me instead! Why don't you run off to your fathers clan and find a cat who actually cares about you, because honey, you have a face only a mother could love!" Birdpaw started to lose it. "That's it!" Birdpaw unsheathed her claws and slashed it across Acornpaw's face. "wow a little scratch!" meowed Acornpaw mockingly, "watch this mouse brain!" Acornpaw without warning spa shed Birdpaw's body. Blood flowed immediately. "come on Wishpaw!" Acornpaw encouraged "join in!" The silver tabby slashed at Birdpaw's eye, leaving a nasty scar ovr her eye. Then finally Acornpaw slashed Birdpaw's belly open. "now to lie!" Acornpaw whispered as Birdpaw started to black out. "someone help! We've been attacked by a rogue cat!" Then Birdpaw blacked out. chapter 4 Birdpaw woke up in the medicine cat's den. Cobwebs were attched to her side. And over all of her left eye. Birdpaw could just faintly remember Acornpaw and Wishpaw's ambush on her. The clans medicine cat looked at her and meowed: "thank StarClan your awake!" she gasped "I thought you were going to get an infection! Thank StarClan!" "were am I?" asked Birdpaw looking around puzzled. "in the medicine cats den." meowed the medicine cat "you, Acornpaw, and Wispaw were attacked by two rogues while you were taking a walk." "oh, okay, thanks Cloudlight." mumbled Birdpaw "but I don't remember rogues attacking us.." "maybe because you blacked out" meowed Cloudlight "you nearly died, it was awful. I've never seen a rogue do so much damage on a cat." because it was two trained apprentices thought Birdpaw bitterly. Birdpaw wanted to tell Cloudlight, but there were two reasons why she bit her tongue. One, Acornpaw and Wishpaw would attack her again. And two, no one would believe her. So she just shut it in, and dealt with it. why does my life suck? thought Birdpaw. Birdpaw tried to jerk, bit her body let out a shriek of weakness which made Birdpaw settle back down again. "you need to rest." meowed Cloudlight seeing her try to ge up "I'll fetch you some fresh-kill. What do you prefer?" "mouse" mumbled Birdpaw as she tucked her head into her paws and curled up in the feathery moss. After eating Birdpaw sunk back into sleep. how long until I'm up on my paws again? thought Birdpaw as she started to dream. ... A quarter moon passed, Birdpaw was getting back to training. But unfortunately, there would be a permanent scare over her eye. A constant reminder of the attack. "Birdpaw, Wishpool, Clearwing, and Grasstail." ordered the deputy "go hunting." Oh yeah. One simply detail was left out. The other four apprentices were kade warriors: Stormblaze, Frostfang, Wishpool, and Acornfall. How annoying was that. One to be the only apprentice since the next kits in the nursery wouldn't be ready to be apprentices until Birdpaw was made a warrior. Birdpaw nodded and got on with the patrol. The whole time she felt uneasy, why. Wishpool was staring at her through narrowed eyes. Birdpaw just wanted to leap at her and claw out her eyes. arrogant fur ball thought Birdpaw i will get you one day chapter 5 Birdpaw walked along the river. She had just finished hunting and working for the day. She padded along, and took in the air. It was pretty much LeafBare. The wind was chilly, and the days were growing shorter. "the prey'll be short soon" Birdpaw mumbled to herself as she sat at the rivers edge "With LeafBare approaching nothing will be easy." Birdpaw turned and gasped. Acornfall shoved her then sprinted away snickering. Stumbling, Birdpaw gasped and fell into the river. "Help!" she yowled as soon as she hit the water. Acornfall was watching, Birdpaw could sense it. Struggling in the water made Birdpaw weaker and weaker. "help!" she yowled, her voice a little bit more quiet. Suddenly a red-brown Tom was at the river bank. "hold on apprentice!" he grunted. Suddenly the splash of water. Birdpaw was almost gone, drowned in the water. Then as soon as Birdpaw had given up hope the red-brown Tom pulled her up and out of the river. Birdpaw flopped on the ground. Weakened by the freezing water Birdpaw gazed up. The red-brown Tom was staring down at her. "how did you fall into the river?" he asked. "I-I tripped." stumbled Birdpaw, then she got off topic of that: "your River-RiverClan right?" The red-brown warrior nodded, it was no doubt he was a RiverClan cat. He swam like a fish. "yes, I am" meowed the Tom "my names Pinestripe." "Birdpaw" Birdpaw mumbled back. Birdpaw tried to get up, but she stumbled. "I'll help you back to your camp, or until a patrol finds you." Pinestripe meowed. Birdpaw's heart lurched. Every cat would think she was saved for merely falling into the river, when really she was shoved. "I-I'm fine." Birdpaw meowed. "no I insist-" Pinestripe began, but he was cut off. "RiverClan Fishface!" it was Acornfall who was sprinting towards Pinestripe "what are you doing on ThunderClan territory." "fishing one of your cats out of the river." meowed Pinestripe looking at Birdpaw "she fell in." Acornfall narrowed her eyes as if she didn't believe it, but really she was watching the whole scene. "I'll take her back to camp, you better get back onto your own territory, before I scar you!" "I'm going!" growled Pinestripe annoyed, then he challeneged Acornfall. "just don't shove your clan mates into the river!" Birdpaw's heart soared, Pinestripe had seen the whole thing! Acornfall stiffened the meowed angrily: "it was a joke!" "it was a joke that almost cost this apprentices' life!" growled Pinestripe, he didn't believe the lie "your lucky I'm not going to your leader with this! But I'm going to warn you, if I see you do anything to any of your clan mates again, here or at a gathering. I'm going straight to your leader!" With that Pinestripe spun around and with a flick of his tail padded up and jumped sleekly into the river. Birdpaw watched him go, she watched him until he got out of the river and disappeared. But he glanced at her, affection lit in his eyes. Then Pinestripe padded away. thank you Pinestripe thought Birdpaw as she padded back to camp, this was her silent thanks thank you for saving my life. chapter 6 "Birdpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Birdflight. StarClan honors ourcourage and swiftness and we honor you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." "Birdflight! Birdflight!" echoed the clan. Birdflight happily trotted up to Clearwing. "thank you for mentoring me so well" Birdflight purred "You were the best mentor any cat could hope for!" Clearwing purred "I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice. You'll make an amazing warrior!" Birdflight couldn't believe that she was here. A brutal attack, being shoved into the River. Was StarClan looking after her? Because if they weren't she would probably be walking with them. The vigil was long, cold, and harsh. It even started to snow, but Birdflight kept her ground until dawn. Eventually Birdflight padded into the warriors den at dawn when Clearwing told herto get rest and eat. The quarter moon flew by, and after a gathering, Birdflight settled into her nest for a good long rest. ... "Birdflight." "Birdflight!" "Birdflight!!" Birdflight's eyes opened immediately. A black she-cat stood in front of her. "hello." she meowed "i am Duskpaw, an old apprentice of ThunderClan." Birdflight nodded in acknowledgement of the old apprentice. Then suddenly Birdflight's heart soared. A dark tabby appeared next to Duskpaw. His yellow eyes were gleaming. "Runningpaw!" she gasped Runningpaw's eyes lit with amusement "Birdflight! How good to see you!" Birdflight was happy to see him, and to meet Duskpaw, but she sat back on her haunches: "why did you come to me?" she asked. Duskpaw and Runningpaw exchanged a glance. "You are special Birdflight." Duskpaw started "more special than any cat. You destined for greatness. Your path set in stars: you will become a leader." Birdflight leaped to her paws. Light blue eyes were wide with astonishment. "l-leader?!" she gasped. Runningpaw stepped forward "yes." then he continued "your a special cat. To lead ThunderClan." "Awesome!" Birdflight's eyes sparkled. "however" Runningpaw's tone hardened and it scared Birdflight "you must be quick, do not make mistakes Birdflight. Because on stupid mistake could take that leadership away." Birdflight nodded. As both cats began to fade words echoed through the breeze: Blazing fire is to rule the forest, this blaze is powerful enough to light the most darkest things. But be aware, for there is one who will try to the blaze's place end of book 1 note Read the next book in the series the start of the blaze Birdflight may be a warrior from SkyClan who joined ThunderClan, but this is a totally different story. Please don't bug me about it. You probably use names that have already been used in the original warrior cats series. So lay off! :) hope you enjoyed the first book!